1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to temperature detecting apparatuses, and particularly to a temperature detecting apparatus for detecting temperature in a PC chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in today's information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as computers, central processing units (CPUs) produce large amounts of heat. Typically, one or more fans are used to facilitate removal of heat in a computer. However, each fan can only dissipate heat for a fixed heat source. A PC usually needs a plurality of fans to dissipate heat for different heat sources, which increases the cost and has low efficiency.